Sweet Damnation
by LJ1983
Summary: AU. What if Jacob had succumbed to Lilith's seduction of him? What sort of end would he have faced following mind blowing sex with the mother of all Vampires? One Shot...


_Disclaimer__ - I own nothing. The film and characters were created by Drew Cullingham. Rated M just to be safe._

* * *

**Sweet Damnation**

Jacob was living and breathing the ultimate nightmare, just when it would appear not so long ago that he had been experiencing the sweetest dream of all. Barely twelve hours previously he'd had it all; a beautiful wife, a baby on the way, a glorious new Farmhouse home in an idyllic Countryside setting.

But now, it was all gone. Frittered away like the decaying leaves of a tree in autumn.

_'It's all my fault...' _he thought despairingly_ 'If I hadn't had moved us so far out into the countryside, then we could have gotten to the hospital on time, and Lauren and our baby would be still alive. Damn it! Why was I so stupid!? Rachel was right; what a great place to bring a pregnant wife indeed!'_

It all just didn't add up though. Lauren had had a smooth-flowing pregnancy, from beginning to end. The baby had been healthy, and during the ultrasound scans the strong and regular heart beat of the tiny little life within his wife had echoed through the room as the parents to be stared in awe at their growing child together across the monitors.

And now, that very baby lay in gory bloody bits upon his kitchen floor, his now deceased wife having - out of the blue - miscarried it in a particularly gruesome way.

Jacob just didn't understand any of this, or why it had happened to his family. To him.

He cried out in despair, his eyes stinging with tears in the mourning of the loss of his heavily pregnant wife Lauren. His stepdaughter, and past lover, Rachel was missing somewhere on the farm, possibly held against her will be this shadowed intruder skulking about in his barn, and he knew nothing of her whereabouts. He was helpless, heartbroken, lost in grief...and alone.

Raw emotion seemed to bleed out through every pore. All the despair, the loss, the devastation that he felt were like words on paper; readable in the tears that streamed from his eyes, and in the frown on his aging face.

Jacob was too deeply submerged in the icy depths of his own despair to notice a body kneeling down beside him as he sat sobbing heartily against the pillar in the kitchen. He failed to take heed of the soft and sensual caresses of finger tips the woman with whom had turned up at his home tonight was brushing against his blood smeared cheek. He'd felt them, of course. But he was too busy wallowing in sadness to take heed of the wicked glint in this young woman's eyes, of how sexual her touches to his body were. In his mind, whomever it was that was touching him was merely attempting to comfort him...and it wasn't particularly working.

It wasn't until she cupped his creased and damp face and planted her full lips against his cheek in a taunting kiss that Jacob's senses stood to attention. His tear ridden eyes met with hers for the first time in a while. Nothing was said between them. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing and broken sobs of the one-time expectant father to be.

The girl tilted her head to the side, fluttering her long dark lashes at him in an all far too seductive manner. Her full red lips, so soft and beautiful, were curved in a mysterious smile as her hands brushed against his shoulders and arms. He did nothing to either persuade or dissuade the situation. He was frozen to the spot.

Once again, she leaned in to kiss him, this time claiming his lips with hers. It was gentle and soft, but it was now all too clear to Jacob that her intentions were not.

Jacob fought back a swell of arousal that coursed through his veins, and pounded against his chest as her hands slid enticingly from his face down his arms, resting them across his thighs which she then began to stroke.

He swallowed hard, breathing heavily. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening here, but he had a fair idea. The look she was giving him was all too inviting and tempting. Come to bed eyes, as it were. She was mentally undressing him where he sat, and he wasn't all too sure whether he liked it or not.

Then, without a word or indication, the young woman took hold of his trembling hand and positioned it to one of her breasts, completely filling his entire palm with the globe of flesh upon her chest. He stared up completely flabbergasted at her brazenness, but also aroused by it. He hadn't realized just how sizely her breasts were, as they had been hidden from view by a thick black over shirt which hung loosely around her torso.

He was certainly tempted.

"Be with me." she barely whispered to him, her full pouting lips parted and eyes blinking at him in that highly sensual manner. It was clear now exactly what she was offering on a silver platter to him.

Jacob was definitely tempted now. It had been so long since he'd had any sex, with either Rachel or Lauren. He'd hadn't had sex with Lauren since the discovery of her pregnancy eight months previously, and Rachel had refused point blank to surrender to his bed since the moment he'd done the honest thing by Lauren and put a ring on her finger. He may have been a womanizer...a philanderer of youthfulness, but he lived by rules, old fashioned rules, and marrying Lauren hot on the heels of the discovery of her pregnancy was definitely a must. It was the decent thing to do, but unfortunately both he and Lauren weren't exactly in love with one another.

Through his own mistakes, of course by his admittance he was trapped. And in a loveless marriage. He had been for some time now. And he couldn't exactly have his cake and eat it with Rachel whilst his oblivious and heavy with child wife, hormonal and exhausted, was around.

But now, she was dead...along with his baby, and Rachel was missing. Presumably dead as well.

The young woman knelt beside him leaned in to him once more, aiming for his gaping mouth. He allowed the contact. Her lips now swept his with a little more need, and he kissed her back, relaxing a little and closing his eyes.

When their lips finally parted, she looked into his pale face, her eyes dancing every moment.

"It's alright Jacob. Everything's going to be...just...fine." the dark haired beauty crooned, a broad Scottish accent lacing a voice which sounded so inviting. It titillated Jacob's senses like no other woman's had before. Not even Rachel or Lauren's voices had aroused him quite like hers.

He met her seductive gaze with his own wide eyed stare, his bright blue eyes dancing across the pale hue of her flawless face, and taking in her appearance. Her coal black hair, her dark sensuous eyes...her flawless young face.

Jacob was confused, and not thinking things clearly in his distraught state. Here was a young woman, no older than twenty five, amidst all the supernatural fear, the danger, the uncertainty, focusing all her attentions on him...at first attempting to comfort him it would seem, but now she was strongly coming on to him like nothing bad was happening at all. He hardly knew this girl, he'd only just met her. She knew him much less, yet she was trying to entice him in his own kitchen when he was covered in the blood of his dead wife, and mourning for the loss of his would have been family.

Yet, strangely, all that was starting to not matter. There was something about this girl...something forbidden, something...strange that was pulling him to her.

He wanted her, he realized without a moment's hesitation. His entire mood had changed in an instant. He wanted her. Dear God, he wanted her, in his bed...across the floor, the worktops...anywhere!

The long, dark top which hung loosely over her slight frame, hiding those bountiful globes of her breasts from sight, had slipped from her shoulders and was discarded to the floor, finally revealing her bare skin and beautiful, flawless body, and of course those perfectly luscious breasts, causing Jacob's mind to charter into sinful territory. Knowing that she had him where she wanted him, vulnerable and easily led astray, she kissed him again, more passionately this time, rubbing her plump red lips against his soft thin ones. After a moment of careful persuasion, he returned the kiss, gripping the back of her head and pulling her in closer, tangling his hands in her messy dark locks, and deepening the embrace. It was frantic, fast and filled with need.

He rose up from his seat, not once parting his lips from hers, and pushed her down across the kitchen table. He was the dominant at first, but eventually, she took control - flipping him over until he was horizontal, and she was climbing over him, gazing down to him with a gleaming mischievous smile as their kiss ceased for a brief moment.

Raising her hands she placed them at the buttons of his shirt, frantically popping each one and listening to them clatter across the wooden surfaces in the kitchen as she rushed to remove the shirt in her haste. She ripped at the T-Shirt he'd been wearing underneath, exposing his bare chest as their kiss resumed. The cold air brushed against the flesh, and his nipples hardened. Soon after her hands were sweeping across him, caressing his chest with finesse. He groaned against her mouth when she dug her nails in, causing rivulets of blood to seep to the surface. His hands slid across her hips to the small of her back, drawing her in further to his highly aroused body.

She'd destroyed one of his best shirts though, Jacob had thought in a part of his mind which was still coherent as his lips ravaged hers. Yet the most part of his couldn't care less. He'd lost something much more valuable than some piece of clothing, after all. What's one less shirt in his wardrobe compared to the loss of his sweet visaged wife and their unborn baby?

The baby he was never going to meet now, the baby he was never going to hold and cradle in his arms.

He would never have that chance to gaze into its eyes and see if it'd inherited either his or Lauren's...he would never get to watch it grow, go to school...

It was...it was all just so...unfair.

His child, his flesh and blood, was dead, dead as its mother...and he had no clue as to why, or how. And he blamed himself.

Well, if only he knew the full role this woman played in the death of his wife and child. Looking into those blinking dark eyes of this stranger didn't arouse the suspicion that indeed - she had been responsible for all the gruesome goings on. There had been no way to save either mother or baby. They had both been doomed from the very moment this woman walked through the threshold of his Farmhouse. But he didn't know that...and he still blamed himself.

Jacob withdrew from the kiss, his breath shallow and his eyes misting over again. Just as if she'd been listening to those thoughts, the young woman placed a soft kiss to an exposed spot of flesh upon his neck. He had closed his eyes now, his voice moaning through arousal rumbling his body.

"Be with me, Jake." she repeated her request from merely a few minutes ago, purring into his ear with her tantalizingly soft breath caressing his lobe. "I know you want me. Your eyes...they've watched me since I arrived here. You want to put yourself inside of me. You want to _fuck_ me."

Jacob certainly couldn't dispute that. He'd been unnervingly drawn to her beauty since the moment she'd arrived at the Farmhouse with that whining puss Stanley a mere hour or so ago. But to have sex with her, right there and then? And not so long following a tragedy? It didn't seem quite right.

Yet it did.

He was so lost in swirls of confusion, especially when the girl pushed her blood red lips to his once again, capturing them in a passionate kiss before he could even blink. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip before plunging it deeply into his mouth when he moaned. He felt her fingers unzipping his trousers, freeing his achingly aroused member, and he simply could not resist. He was too heartbroken, too lost in his own sadness to see sense, to see past the need to seek out comfort with this mysterious and beautiful stranger.

This time, he surrendered...

.. .. .. ..

There was an arctic chill in the air. The temperature had dropped well below freezing. Snow had begun to gather outside as icy little flakes fell from the heavens, but inside the Farmhouse, in the kitchen, the air was hot as Hell fire.

Gasps, moans, groans, cries of ecstasy rumbled the peaceful surroundings. The near naked body of Jacob entangled with that of the gloriously naked female who'd charmed him. He was a fine good lover, she'd thought as he pounded her with all his strength. Better than she'd ever imagined possible. No wonder he'd had so many women in the past, including his own brat of a stepdaughter. Well, she was to be the last now, after tonight.

He was still inside of her, thrusting with passion, when she did the unforeseen. With her face nestled deeply into the crook of his neck, she bit him, like a lion taking a bite out of its prey. He screamed, blood gushing forth from the wound to his neck. Jacob struggled desperately to apply pressure to the copious amount of the scarlet fluid gushing in enormous quantity with his trembling hands, whilst she just carelessly withdrew from his semi-naked, writhing form.

He gazed up at her from his position across the table, his wide baby blues locked to an unusually pair of amber eyes questioningly. They weren't amber before, were they? He didn't seem angry, just...confused, and aghast. Shocked. She just smiled that mysterious tiny smile at him, her ruby red lips parting as she climbed across him again, straddling him. He could barely move and didn't speak a word when she slid herself slowly down his body, until she reached the object of her intentions.

Jacob closed his eyes as she pulled his trousers right down to his ankles, and painstakingly slow claimed his manhood inside of her sensuous mouth...

...then another pain filled scream erupted from his blood soaked lips when the most treasured area of his body parted company from him in a particularly violent manner, thanks to those sharp razor tipped teeth of hers.

His scream of agony soon turned into a strangled gurgle as he tasted the metallic flavour in his mouth. His eyesight faded in and out, and was unable to see his own manhood, gushing with blood, that she was now parading about before him in her hand like a prize. He reached out with a blood coated hand; hoping, praying, begging that she would take pity and regret her actions.

She didn't.

She just watched with eyes now passive and void of the seduction that once glittered within them, viewing it would be his final moments as he took one last strangled breath.

_'Maybe it'd be better this way,' _he thought sadly._ 'Maybe I'm better off dead. Then I can be with my wife and child...But...Rachel!? What about Rachel!?'_

During all the madness, the fear...the sex he'd had with this interloper, his young ward, his step daughter, his past lover...his beautiful Rachel...had utterly slipped his mind. He'd forgotten all about her during his brief moment of bliss. He realized quite suddenly - and he'd never get that chance to inform her now...

He had loved her. Not paternally. No. As he should have done his late wife.

He struggled, but it was too late. His heart gave one last thump. He blinked once more. Then he was dead.

.. .. .. .. ..

Lilith, the Mother of all Vampires, took one last look to the dead man before her, his tattered blood soaked clothes hanging loose from his ravaged cooling body, then turned and walked away calmly like nothing had happened. Her objective had been fulfilled; she had mated with her summoner, and now it was time to deal with that pestering cowboy...

~ The End ~


End file.
